The field of this invention relates to games, and more particularly to a game which is played with a plurality of playing cards.
The playing of games with playing cards is most common. There are substantial numbers of playing card games, and because there are so many different playing card games, there is a substantial variety in the type of play of such games. Whether one particular playing card game is better to play than another one takes into consideration several factors, such as the interest of the players, whether the game includes the element of skill, or whether the game includes the element of chance, the relationship between chance and skill, complexity, simplicity, and so forth.